


How do you say goodbye

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Family, Love Poems, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: a poem about someone i loved and lost my first Poem





	How do you say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this is VERY personal poem i wrote during a very tough time in my life so the only thing i ask is that you be kind with your words if you do comment as the poem and what happened still breaks my heart

Stated it on 13/7/18

**_ How do you say goodbye?  _ **

How do you say goodbye?

To someone you’ve know your whole life

Waking up in the morn knowing that they are gone

Never saying goodbye, you curl up and cry

Because you never got to say goodbye

Now all you want to do is hide

Never to curl up in the safety of the arms

That would protect you from any harm

How do you say goodbye?

 RCS

Finished it on it on 13/7/18


End file.
